The Rhythm Thief and Clara's Mystery
by DestinyLatias
Summary: Hola! This is my First Fanfic! :P Please Review and Favourite
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Destiny here! I've always been a massive fan of the Rhythm thief, so as soon as I joined, I knew the first thing I was going to write was a rhythm thief FanFic! I hope you enjoy! Please review it for me!**

**~DestinyLatias**

Phantom R Smirked. With the bracelet of Tiamat once more in his possession, He was set to escape the Lourve! Or at least, that's what he thought. For once he slipped away slyly, a familiar figure was before him. Eyes disguised by shadows, face full of mystery. The strange man's red hair blew in the wind, and Fondue growled menacingly (or that's how he thought he sound)

[?]"Hello... Child"

Phantom R Gawked in A mixture of Horror and happiness It was his Dad, Isaac

[Phantom R] "F-Father?"

He slowly stepped towards the strange man. The coin he had left The Phantom shimmered and glowed.

[Phantim R]Is that really yo-WOAH!" He was interrupted by a swift kick to the knees, knocking him over instantly. Phantom R's head hit concrete, and he started seeing stars. His vision went blurry, and he himself went weak. A smile creeped across his father's face devilishly, and as he bent over to take the bracket of Tiamat from his son... That's when he heard it

[?] "Hey! Leave him be! Go pick on someone your own size, jerk!"A Female sounding voice sounded from the Roof of the Lourve, her silhouette blending with the darkness of the night

[Isaac] "Hmm? Who might interrupt me?"

The Girl Flipped elegantly from the roof. Landing on her feet. She too wore a fedora, much like the Phantom's but white with a red strip around it. Her Hair was Brown with Blonde tips, and her eyes sparkled a beautiful Clear Sky blue

[?] Me, I would. Name's Dark. Dark Star. The newest Phantom in Paris! And if you hurt one of us, I'll interrupt any time! Any time I wish!"

[Isaac] "Grrrrr"

Isaac raced away, not wanting his identity to be discovered. With a scowled on his face, and an angry gleam in his eyes. The mysterious girl, "Dark Star", hurried towards her fellow Phantom, checking to see if he was ok. The Phantom could only just make her face out

[Dark Star] "Hey, kid. Try to be more careful! Are you ok?"

His vision cleared, but he was still weak

[Phantom R] "Hnnngh?"

The girl offered a hand to him, and he tried for a smile. He took her hand and attempted to stand. His head spinning. If it wasn't for her, he would've fallen! But she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck to give him support.

[Dark Star] "I'll take that as a no." She smirked at him, and from the floor, there was a quick meow. Fondue growled, as a white and brown cat wandered around her feet. The Phantom soon managed to speak

[Phantom R] "Well, D'ya think I'm ok?" Dark Star giggled

[Dark Star] "Perfectly fine to me!" She joked. She smiled and tilted her head, almost like His best friend Marie had when he first met her... Marie... Oh, how he missed Marie. She'd met him last summer, she had Blonde hair, Blue eyes and a wonderful, shy, kind personality. She played violin and everything. Oh, how he missed her... He had very little time to ponder on Marie though, for almost straight after, a bunch of strange men wearing metal and red capes marched towards the two. Their faces were menacing. But from the middle of the men, a Powerful voice sounded.

[?] "So, finally, I get to meet the famed Phantom that defeated me once before" The voice had a strong French accent. Straight after Fondue growled, Rapheal knew who it was.

[Phantom R] ... Napoleon...


	2. Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

[Napoleon] "So, Le petit thief has come to his wits!"

The Phantom had regained his strength, but what he was about to see, he wasn't ready for...

[?]"WAIT! LEAVE HIM BE!"

A familiar voice echoed through the street. A blonde girl with a violin was running to his aid. Her smile melted phantom R's heart as the girls blonde hair swayed with the wind. Her feet were moving in a rhythm, the pumps she wore almost making a tapping noise. Her cream cardigan was contrasting against the dark, ominous streets of Paris, her blue shirt clinging to her chest as she hugged her violin like a teddy bear. The leggings she wore blended with the dark night. It was his Friend, or should I say, best friend, Marie.

[Marie] "He won't fight this battle alone!"

The teen known as "Dark Star" emerged from the shadows, her coat and fedora brighter than the stars. Her Navy Bow tie was night sky blue, and her rhythm was astounding.

[Dark] "Actually, he wasn't in the first place"

Napoleon circled the Newbie with a gleam in his eye. Dark Star just growled, and her cat did too!

[Napoleon] "So there are 2 thieves now, eh? Well, both must be punished! Maybe my friend here can help with that..." He smirked devilishly as a posh British accent ringed in the teens' ears.

[?] "My my, what a reunion!"

The evil soul known as "Jean -Francois" could now be seen. He had Gingery-Brown hair and Brown eyes that could strike fear into your heart. His glasses made him even more sinister. The brown suit he wore was barely visible in the blackness and depths of the dark

[JF] "The duchesses daughter, the rhythm thief and... The new girl..."

All three teenagers heard the cocking of a gun His face grew menacing, the same face he had when he shot the phantom. He seemed to get pleasure out of other people's pain Charlie was there to save him this time... But... Who now? He didn't want Marie to get hurt, and he couldn't let this stranger, who'd just saved his life mind you!, to get hurt either

Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I didn't have enough time to write it all up! I hope it's ok... Anyway, since this is my first story, I'd appreciate some feedback, or what you want to happen! Thankies Dftba! -Destiny


	3. Chapter 3: Another of his kind

Dark Star giggled. She actually laughed, as Jean-Francois was about to send them to their doom.

[Dark] "Ha. You entertain me. You think a gun, can stop us? You, are most certainly wrong."

She turned to face me and Marie, her eyes filled with confidence

[Dark] "Leave this lot to me."

[Phantom R] "But you're outnumbered, at least 20-1"

[Dark] "Have numbers ever stopped you before?"

Both Phantoms smirked. Marie laughed softly, before grabbing Raphael's hand and running

[Phantom R] Woaah! S-tay SaaaaaAAAAFE

[Napoleon] "AFTER THEM!"

The Chevaliers ran after Raphael and Marie, Raphael's heart thumped against his chest, trying to escape his ribcage. It was time to do the one thing he did best dance- Wait a minute, where did the chevaliers go? There, in the centre of the drama, stood Dark star. Her cat ramming into knees, and she, was dancing. Dancing them off. Dancing them out. She was using rhythm as her speciality. The phantom glared in awe whilst being dragged away. He felt like a baby, being taught new things. She was using his methods, not only that, but her attacks were spot on. Could she be better...? No. Impossible. She span around on the floor, her leg sticking out, knocking over the remaining chevaliers. As Jean-Francois watched in shock, she snatched the gun out of his hands before he could react.

[Dark] "Cut!" She ran in the direction of the phantom, trailing behind the two. Jean Francois and Napoleon were running after all three, since the chevaliers were down for the count. They'd escaped.

LATER BENEATH LES INVADILES

[Napoleon] "It seems one of our chevaliers has broken out. She's working with good now. She knows too much about us, she must be ELIMINATED! The one called Dark Star has betrayed us! Now she gets a taste of DEATH"


End file.
